What if those What If's had come true?
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: Somethings go unsaid and some deeds go undone.Instead of what really happened what if those had been done.Set 4 hrs after House told Cuddy about his feeling for her in season 6.Maybe we would have had a much happier ending then what really went down.Huddy
1. Chapter 1

I breathed out carefully and shut my eyes. What was I doing? I looked out the blurry frost covered window of my car and my eyes found a tall figure slumped to the ground outside his apartment building. The man had dark black hair and ice blue eyes that I recognized immediately. I bit my lip and then opened the door. Pulling my arms up folded against me, I walked over to House. Standing in front of him, I watched his bent over figure until he realized someone was watching him. He looked up at me, his eyes locking with mine. What I didn't expect was for him to be crying. The Gregory House crying! House never cried. Ever. I rushed over and slumped to the ground next to him, ignoring the cold that seeped into my bones. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Gregory." There was no tiredness or coldness to my voice. It just held care.

"Nothing," he told me wiping away his tears impatiently and struggled to his feet.

"Apparently something is wrong. You don't cry, Greg, you never cry." you replied in the same tender tone. He turned away from you as a color tinted his cheeks. He looked down.

"Go back to Lucas, Lise. You don't have a reason to be out here. I do." he responded in a strangled tone as he took a couple steps away from me and looked up at the starlit sky.

"Actually, I do." I answered following him so that I stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder. I looked up at the sky, surprisingly you saw only one star in the sky.

"Oh, yeah... and what might that be?" asked House disbelievingly, yet he couldn't hide the curiosity that colored his tone. I didn't respond, I was much to afraid of what he might say when he found out that I lied. Instead, I stared hypnotized by the twinkling star.

"Star light, star bright...First star I see tonight...I wish I may... I wish I might... have this wish...i wish tonight. I wish I had never lied to Gregory four hours ago, and I wish I had told him the truth. That I'm more in love with him then he may never know, that I always have been and I will be in love with him forevermore. No matter what." I whispered softly.

If House had listened more carefully and heard her then they would have ended up kissing and eventually in bed with each others arms around each other as they drifted off to sleep. But he hadn't. He turned and walked away not seeing the tear that trickled down a very broken Lisa Cuddy's cheek.

She stared out into the sky, watching a whole different world where maybe "what if's" could come true. But in this world they didn't. In this world she was broken, alone, tired, and scared.

What if, "What if's" don't come true. What if you want them to?

Lisa turned and walked toward her car. If she had instead turned and went up to House's apartment then maybe she would have gotten there before the shot went off. Maybe she would have been in time to save him. Maybe she would have at least heard the final words he left with.

"Goodbye Lisa Cuddy. I shall forever love thee for the rest of eternity..."

Maybe she would have been able to be told the words she needed to hear from the man she love's mouth instead of reading them from the note he left behind.

But she didn't. So, instead, she raced up to his apartment after the shot and found House's dead body with a note written in quick brush script in his left hand. Instead she had to pry the note clutched I his still ironically warm fingers as tears raced down he cheeks.

Dearest Lisa,

I guess none of my dreams will ever be.

I always knew you'd be better off without me.

Take care of Rachel and tell jimmy I said goodbye.

Do me a favor and please don't cry.

I never really outright said this but I need you to hear,

that I am in love with you and always will be, my dear.

I maybe screwed up, a sarcastic, witty, jerk.

In the past is where I will always lurk,

for there is where I once had a chance,

to be the one with whom you would dance.

I will love you forever and ever no matter what

unconditional and irrevocable an with no 'but'

I cant make you love me and that's where I muck

I bid you goodbye, wish you happiness and good luck.

- Gregory House

Maybe if Lisa had gone up before she wouldn't have took the gun and put a bullet through her head. She wouldn't be lying next to House now both of them dead. And still with the note clutched tight n her hand was how all who had loved them found both of them dead. Now at least both will be together and happy. This was better than a much worst ending. Yet somehow this all seems like something was left undone. Like some words were never said and some deeds never done. Now the both lie up in heave together some how. Both of them happier than they ever were.

What if those "what if's" had come true? Than maybe we would all be happy instead of crying at there funeral today. They would both be alive if they had just done what they knew they were supposed to do. They played there hands and somehow got just a little less then luck. At least there both happy, there are things worse than dead. Yet somehow I wish those words left forgotten had been said.


	2. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
